


moons aren’t supposed to stay with monsters

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s gonna leave you one day because moons aren’t supposed to stay with monsters, and you think you should stop being selfish and set him free, but sometimes you really don’t know anymore where he ends and you begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moons aren’t supposed to stay with monsters

he’s gonna leave you one day because moons aren’t supposed to stay with monsters, and you think you should stop being selfish and set him free, but sometimes you really don’t know anymore where he ends and you begin

and when he does end it, it’s okay because he’s setting you free, and you know you need to find yourself again, alone, even if it terrifies you because you’ve never truly been alone

but you kiss him goodbye, and turn your back and feel his eyes searing your back as you walk, but his words ring in your mind: “if anything happens, call me,” a reflection of what you said that night from what feels like a lifetime ago, and your heart aches as you wipe a tear from your cheek, but a small smile curls your lips

you’re eighteen and it’s your birthday and you’re spending it alone, curled up under a tree as you’re trying to map out where to go next, and your phone buzzes in your hand and you open the new message to see a simple “happy birthday. hope you’re being careful” staring up at you from him. you smile to yourself and your thumbs hover over the keyboard before typing back “thanks and you don’t need to worry about me” when you really wants to say “i miss you”

you’re twenty one when you stumble up to his dorm, drunk off your ass, a bottle of rum dangling from your fingers, and before you can knock you chicken out and retreat and decide to try again another day

you’re almost twenty two when you get the call that there’s been an accident and everything is a blur until you stagger into his room and see his dimples and his bright smile aimed at you and you’re literally weak in the knees as you lean on the edge of his mattress, your heart beating fast but not aching anymore

he’s twenty-one and he’s got a broken leg and a couple broken ribs, and you’re holding his hand and this time you let those three words slip from your tongue like a waterfall and you cry when you hear an “I love you too” back

you’re almost twenty-two and you’re finally where you should be


End file.
